Me against the world
by terra's-angel
Summary: Terra gets sick of slade mistreating her and tries to rejoin the Titans


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or any of it's characters, I just borrow them, with the intention of giving them back… maybe…

"You failed me apprentice, again!" Slade growled, "You know I don't tolerate failure." Slade clenched his fist and straightened his arm. Terra was flung to the wall. Terra's eyes glowed yellow and she hurled a rock at Slade, he took control of Terra and hurled it back at her. It was a battle between willpower and control, the rock when right towards Slade then left towards Terra; until finally it hurled straight at Slade and sent him flying up against the wall.

"How do you like being beaten, Slade?" Terra asked him. She smashed the orange button with the black 's' on her chest plate. "I'm not being your little slave anymore, I'm leaving," she told him, turned and started walking away. Slade tossed a rock at her, but she merely blocked it with a wave of her hand. Slade's eyes narrowed,

"You… you can't just do this! You can't just walk away from me!" he practically yelled at her. She turned and looked at him,

"watch me!" she spat back. He looked shocked, then he laughed. Terra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where do you think you'll go little girl?" he asked her, "The Titans won't take you back now." Terra looked shocked, then furious,

"you don't know Beast Boy," she clenched her fists, then grinned " you don't know Starfire."

"True, I don't know as much about them as you do," he reasoned, "but one thing I do know about them is that they won't take you back. You think they'll greet you with open arms? You pretended to be their friend, attempted to annihilate them, and let my minions wreck havoc in their precious little tower. You have done horrible things Terra, if you think they won't hold any grudges, you're sadly mistaken." Tears welled up in her eyes,

"no," she whispered, "they're my friends." Slade smiled maniacally,

"Dear child, you have no friends, remember?" Slade told her calmly.

"But Beast Boy- "

"Lied," he cut her off. She looked frightened,

"no," she whispered again and started backing up, then set off at a run.

"You can run Terra, but you can't hide," Slade told her, "I'll be right here waiting for you."

Terra flew up to the top of the titan tower on a big rock. The titans were shocked at seeing Terra fly up to the tower again.

"What do you want?" Raven asked Terra, her hands glowing black.

"I…I'm running away from Slade," Terra told them jumping off the rock and letting the rock go down off the edge of the titan tower and falling to the ground.

"how do we know you're not just lying to us?" Robin asked her.

"you'll just have to trust me," she told them, "again." Cyborg looked confused,

"I dunno," he said.

"she's probably just pretending again," Robin told the other Titans.

"Indeed," agreed Starfire, "It does seem very unlikely that she is telling us the truth." Terra was shocked, all forgiving and understanding Starfire was not believing her? She couldn't believe it. Terra turned to Raven,

"Come on Raven, girl to girl, you don't believe me?"

"I believe in second chances, not thirds," she growled at Terra. Robin turned to Terra,

"and you," he said pointing at her, "have overstayed your welcome." Terra turned to Beast Boy,

"Beast Boy?" she asked him, he turned away,

"as usual," he said, Terra turned away fearing the worst, "I do believe you." Terra spun around and faced Beast Boy. Terra brought up a rock and the both climbed on it,

"Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped and got ready to fly, but Robin stopped her,

"He'll come back, just let him go." Starfire nodded.

"But whose butt am I gonna kick in video games in the meantime?" Cyborg asked,

"So, you really do trust me, but why?" Terra asked Beast Boy.

"Because," he answered, "love is learning to trust over and over again." They smiled. They flew higher with the rock. Beast boy looked at Terra,

"so it is really you!" She smiled and nodded,

"Red is still my favourite color and that place I took you still make's the best apple pie." They laughed.

"hey," Beast Boy said leaning over the edge, "it's the amusement park!" Terra shivered remembering what happened there last time she went. She looked at Beast Boy and smiled,

"Cherry pie?" He smiled and nodded,

"alright!"

When they got to the place around 200 miles out of Gotham, they noticed Slade was there too.

"what are you doing here?" Terra asked him hotly. Slade didn't even look at her,

"It's a free country," he told her, "but if you must know, I was having some cherry pie," he looked at her and pointed to the piece of cherry pie in front of him, "it's one of your favourites, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Why would you care, and what do you want?" she asked him.

"Well you see, it's not so simple Terra," he told her.

"Well, spit it out then!" she practically yelled at him.

"I'm giving you one more chance to come back," he told her, "I'm being very generous Terra. I guess I did know the titans better than you, they didn't take you back, and I'm ready to. So what do you say?" He asked her.

"No way!" she yelled. She narrowed his eyes,

"Fine," he spat at her, "be that way, it's your loss," and he stormed out of the restaurant. Terra scratched the back of her head.

"uhh sorry about that, so do you still want some cherry pie?" she asked him.

"sure," he replied.

When he was done his cherry pie, Beast Boy noticed that Terra looked upset.

"what's the matter?" he asked her,

"I just don't know where I'm going to go," she told him, "the titans won't take me back now," she continued. They both looked at each other, then terra looked away.

"I'll probably just go back on the road, come on," she motioned for him to come with her, "I'll get a rock to take you back to the titan tower," she said. He got up but didn't follow her,

"where ever you go, I'm coming too." He told her fermly. Terra looked confused, "but Beast Boy, you have a home," she told him. He smiled,

"ya, I'm home whenever I'm with you." He closed his eyes, and she did the same, then they leaned forward and kissed. For one moment time stood still, for one moment everything was perfect…


End file.
